The invention relates to a window, comprising a frame of extruded profile members which at their exterior side surfaces parallel to the glass plane have a first flange portion as a supporting member for an edge portion of a thermo pane on the external side thereof, whereas an opposite edge portion at the inside of the thermo pane is supported by a glazing bead connected with the profile member, and a main frame mainly consisting of wood profiles, the exterior surfaces of which are covered by weather-resisting coverings.
The invention mainly but not exclusively has as object windows designed as top-hinged roof windows to be installed in inclined roofs.
Windows of said type must, when openable, normally be provided with separate, robust hinge elements and motion transfer connections between the frame and the main frame; this partly causes an increase of the production costs and, partly often mars the appearance of the window.
Also, if it is desired to provide the window with accessories known per se such as a roller blind, a Venetian blind, an insect screen or the like, separate fastening and movement control members for such accessories are required.
In openable windows of this type it is known per se to use motor control for the opening/closing movement and also for said accessories, but this has usually required specially designed frame and main frame structures often with relatively complicated electrical wiring.